Giving up Loving On
by CindyCinlou555
Summary: Penelope gives up something for lent. Derek notices and everything changes.
1. Chapter 1

Giving up Loving on

Ch. 1 Going to Church

Author's Note: I hope you'll give this story a shot. The religious information is mainly my own knowledge. Millie is based off my Sunday school teacher as a kid. This story won't really be focused around church more around Lent and the team. The main idea for this story came from my own giving something up for lent. This story will only be 15 chapters. I hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.

Cindy

(Penelope's point of view)

My friend Annabeth had asked me to attend church with her. I wasn't sure if I wanted to. She finally suggested I come to a Christian Rap and Rock concert they were having. It was amazing. I loved hearing some of my favorite songs redone and some hymns made into Rap and Rock songs.

I went to church with Annabeth the following Sunday. I found myself feeling at home. The church was St. Paul United Methodist Church. I became part of a new family. I now had a church family as well.

My team was quickly added to the prayer list. They also had a special prayer chain for when the team had a case. It felt good to have another support well two actually. I felt close to these people and to God. I knew this was a safe place.

I wasn't sure how the team would respond. I didn't want anyone to feel uncomfortable. I especially wasn't sure about telling Derek. He had struggled with his own faith. I finally decided to keep it quite for now. Even though I was suppose to Reach Up**, **Reach In, Reach Out.

"Millie it's Penelope." I said calling the church's activity director.

"Hello Dear. How are you?" She asked.

"I won't be able to make the pot luck or bible study tonight." I said.

"Oh no." She said.

"My team is on a new case in New Jersey." I responded.

"I'll add you and your team to the prayer chain and we'll say a special prayer for their safety tonight." Milie said.

"Thank you Millie." I said.

"God Bless and I'll hopefully see you Sunday." Millie said.

"Same to you and yes I'll be there." I responded before hanging up.

I was exhausted on Sunday when I arrived. Brother Joe noticed how tired I was. He commented that the team and I were in his prayers. He also said thank you to me and my team for making the country a safer place. Then he said that the two missing children were in his prayers. I was glad he has seen the press conference that Hotch had.

The music durign the service helped lift me up. It made me feel relaxed and happy. I headed into work after church. I was full of energy. I quickly found some information to help the team.

Derek called to give me good news. Both kids were found alive. I was so happy I cried. The team arrived in the evening. I had ordered pizza's. Everyone happily ate together. Then everyone started to leave for the night. Derek gave me a huge hug and thanked me for being light into the darkness.

The following Sunday J.J. wanted to meet up for breakfast. I polietly declined. Then she asked about lunch. I suggested dinner.

I wasn't sure why I didn't just tell her I was going to church and we were having a brunch right after. Church was as fulling as always. The brunch was so much fun. I loved spending time with everyone especially the kids.

Dinner at JJ's was awkward. JJ was very curious why I couldn't come over for breakfast or lunch. I didn't want to lie. I just said nothing. Then JJ and Will got into a argument. I felt strange being there. I noticed Henry in the doorway. I felt bad for my Godson who had his hands over his ears.

"Hey Henry." I said.

"Aunt P I'm sad." Henry said.

"It's okay sometimes adults disagree." I said.

"They yell at eachother all the time." Henry said trying not to cry.

"How about we go play?" I asked him.

"I want to play cars." Henry answered.

"I love cars I want the Mercedes." I said.

"I'll get my car track." Henry said.

Henry and I played for about 45 mintues. I could still hear Will and JJ in the distance. Henry was distracted by playign cars. The door slamed loduly. Henry jumped a little. I heard someone on the stairs. JJ was sobbing.

I told Henry I was going to go check on his Mommy. He said okay. He kept playing. I checked on JJ. JJ was so embrassed. She said that she and Will had been aruging a lot about work. He felt she was working too much. He said he had to do everything. JJ felt she was the one doing too much. She had her job Will didn't want to help with Henry at all when she was home. And JJ was responsible for all the laundry and housework.

JJ had went to talk to Henry. Derek text me he had ran into Will. Derek said Will was pissed and ran out of the bar. I told Derek a little bit of what happened. I could tell he was worried about JJ. JJ was like his little sister.

I helped JJ clean up. Then we got Henry ready for bed. I stayed until late. Will still wasn't home when I left. The next morning JJ said Will didn't come home. I was sad for her and Will. I added them to my prayers.


	2. Chapter 2

Giving up Loving on

Ch. 2 Lent

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews. This chapter is very short. The info in this chapter is from me and from the United Methodist website. Hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you again.

Cindy

(Penelope's point of view)

Today is Ash Wednesday. I hurried home after work. I quickly showered and changed into my church clothes. I was still late.

I have to admit I knew hardly anything about Lent. I knew that Lent was from Ash Wednesday through Easter Sunday. Other than that I only knew things from other people and from movies. I was excited to learn more.

During the service I learned two main themes. The first was that Ash Wednesday was about our sinfulness. The second was about our human mortality. I also learned a lot about the death and resurrection of Jesus.

They did the ashes last. The ashes represent two things. One of them is the repentance. The other is the morality. It was also explained about Lent.

You can give something up from Lent. You so this as a sign of sorrow for sins. Also for penitence for over indulgences. I tried to think of what to give up.

I talked to Brother Joe after the service. I told him that I wanted to give something up. He explained that it should be something to challenge me. He also suggested making a list of things I could honestly give up.

When I arrived home I started my list. Then I got interrupted. My boyfriend called. He and I have been not connecting. After I got off the phone I went back to my list.

On the list were things like hobbies, foods, and even games. I knew I couldn't give up technology. I need that for work. I kept writing until I had a full page.

I went back through all of them. I started to cross off some. A lot of the things on the list I have little time for when I work. I looked over the remaining items. I decided to sleep on it.

Thursday was exhausting. There was a case with no information. The crimes looked random. As I worked I suddenly knew what I should give up.

If I did give it up it would be very difficult. I knew it would be the ultimate sacrifice. I called a few of my church friends. They agreed to support me during this time. I was worried about what this could cost me.

I also knew someone would notice quickly. I wasn't sure I wanted anyone to know. This wasn't for praise. This was for God.


	3. Chapter 3

Giving up Loving on

Ch. 3 Giving it up

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews. This chapter is longer. The beginning is a little repeat of the last chapter. The next chapter will be in Derek's point of view. I hope you enjoy and thank you again.

Cindy

(Penelope's point of view)

This was it. I could do this. It would be okay. I kept self talking. I was nervous I won't lie this will be very difficult.

I am going to give up all forms of flirting with Derek. It was something I didn't want to give up. I hoped it wouldn't hurt him. I should probably tell him. I just can't bring myself to tell him.

I called my friend Sarah from that brought me to the church. I told her that I planned to give up flirting with Derek for Lent. She was shocked but agreed to support me. She did think I should tell Derek so I didn't hurt his feelings. I felt Derek would then make it easier on me.

The team was on a case still. I knew Derek would be calling anytime now. I tried to prepare myself for Derek's call. I couldn't remember ever not flirting with him except when I was angry. Luckily for me that next call was from Hotch. I was relieved yet more nervous.

"Baby Girl I need some information." Derek said as I picked up the phone.

"What can I do for you?" I asked him softly.

"Adam Wells we think you might be our guy or know who is." Derek said.

"I'll send his info." I said quickly.

"Is everything alright Angel?" Derek asked.

"Just tired." I answered.

"You should go home and rest." Derek said.

"Yeah I probably should." I said quickly hanging up.

A few hours later the Unsub was caught. The team was headed home. I decided to go home. I already felt sad. Maybe I couldn't do this. I might not be strong enough.

I was partly glad and partly sad that Derek didn't call. I felt the tears starting to fall. I called Sarah as I cried. I was glad that Derek had his girlfriend to fill up our weekends. I also had my boyfriend and then church to keep my weekend busy.

Derek called a lot during the weekend. He seemed so concerned. I felt so bad. I never wanted to Hurt Derek. He's my best friend and I love him.

Monday was a terrible day. Derek kept coming to my office. I felt so guilty for not flirting. Derek seemed worried. He didn't say much though.

I hoped the team wouldn't figure it out for a while. I felt as though I needed to do this. I wanted to show my dedication. I tried staying busy. I didn't need to think.

Derek asked to hang out. I quickly said I was busy. I wasn't sure I could keep this up if we were alone together. I did actually have plans with my boyfriend. I broke those plans I just didn't feel like going out.

Sarah came over and we watched movies. I was glad to have her. She was helping me. I told her all about Derek. She gave me a smile and said he sounded really nice.

I didn't look forward to work. I just didn't know if I could keep this up. I felt like I was lying. I hate lying.

I called Brother Joe. I told him about everything. He was very supportive. He did say I needed to do what is right for me. He said I shouldn't hurt my friend. I was clearly hurting myself. I also told Brother Joe about Derek's faith issues. He said that I was right not to force things on him. He also said everyone has to have their faith in their own time.

I felt a little better. I knew these would be the toughest days. I hoped I could keep going without hurt Derek anymore. There was something I was willing to do but lose Derek wasn't one of them.


	4. Chapter 4

Giving up, Loving on

Ch. 4 What's wrong with my Baby Girl?

Author's Note: Thank you for reviewing. The next chapter is in JJ's point of view. I hope you enjoy.

Cindy

(Derek's point of view)

Penelope has been acting really strange. She doesn't want to spend a second alone with me. She hasn't been flirting at all. She also hasn't responded to my flirting. I wasn't sure why.

I honestly couldn't remember the last time Penelope didn't flirt with me. The only time I could remember is when she got mad at me. She didn't seem mad this time. I thought it might have something to do with Sam her boyfriend.

It was like she was trying to avoid me. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't scream flirt with me. I had a terrible week. Savannah noticed my bad mood. I didn't really want to talk to her about Penelope. I just simply said it was work related.

Everyday was getting harder. I tried time and time again to get Penelope to talk. Most of the time she just walked away or quickly got off the phone. I felt like maybe I should just walk away. I couldn't force her to tell me what was wrong.

I was thrilled when we had a case in Texas. The case kept me and my mind busy. About half way through the case we had a hacker involved. Hotch sent for Penelope to join us. She acted very professional with me. Then I caught her teasing Reid.

I was really hurt that she was treating everyone else the same. I went from sad to piss. What did I do? I thought about yelling at her. I wanted to shake her.

I calm down some by the time the case was over. On the jet home I decided to try again. I sat next to Penelope. She was knitting. I watched for a short time.

"Hotch said we're getting a few days off." I said attempting to make conversation.

"I heard that." She responded not even looking at me.

"Do you have big plans?" I asked.

"I could use some sleep." She answered.

"Yeah me too. Do you plan to see Sam?" I asked.

"I don't know if he isn't too busy. How about you is Savannah home?" She asked seeming uninterested.

"No she's out of town for work." I said.

It was silent again. I couldn't think of anything else to say. I noticed Penelope put her stuff down. A short time later she was asleep. I was annoyed as I watched her. I wasn't sure how much more I can take.


	5. Chapter 5

Giving up Loving on

Ch. 5 What is up with Pen?

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews and reading. I thought it would be good to hear things from JJ's point of view. I also wanted to clear up the Will issues for later in the story. Thank you again.

Cindy

(JJ's point of view)

Life was officially weird. Will and I decided to separate. At first I thought we just needed time apart. I quickly realized we were both happier. We had been fighting so much. Poor Henry was the one suffering.

Will had decided to go back home. He got his old job back. I was worried he would want to take Henry with him. He promised to never take Henry from me. We got something in writing. Henry would spend at least one weekend and every other holiday with Will.

I wasn't ready to tell anyone. I quickly realized I would have to tell someone. I told Hotch. He understood. He asked Jessica if she would be willing to keep Henry also when we were on a case. She happily agreed.

I had noticed Penelope was acting strange. I tried to talk to her about it. She blew me off. As I watched I saw that Derek was noticeable upset. Penelope seemed to not be flirting with Derek anymore. Derek did his best to get Penelope to talk.

I felt really bad for Derek as the days went on. I started to feel angry at Penelope. I couldn't understand why Penelope suddenly started acting like this. I wished she would just talk to me.

Spence approached me about Derek. He was really concerned. I agreed that if we couldn't get Pen to talk we needed to talk to Derek. I waited until the case was over. Then I invited the team over to my place.

Penelope said she had plans with Sam. I tried to tell her she could bring him. She quickly refused she said something about tickets. Derek showed up alone. He said Savannah was working. I told everyone about Will. They all understood.

Hotch and Jack left early. Rossi had a date so he left a short time later. Alex started getting tired. She was the next one to leave. I went ahead and got Henry ready for bed. Henry wanted Spence to read him a bed time story.

Derek and I got another beer. At first we sat quietly. I saw Derek frowning. I knew he was thinking about Pen. He was upset again.

"I think I'm going to go too." Derek said.

"Wait Spence and I wanted to talk to you." I said as Spence thankfully rejoined us.

"What wrong?" Derek asked.

"Are you okay?" I asked not sure how to start this off.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Derek asked.

"Come on Derek something is obviously going on with yourself and Penelope." Spence said.

"Reid that's between Penelope and I." Derek said.

"Not when it affects all of us." I said.

"She won't flirt with me. Heck she won't even talk to me." Derek snapped angrily.

"What caused this?" Spence asked.

"I wish I knew Pretty Boy." Derek said sadly.

"Don't give up on her." I said.

"I don't know JJ." Derek said.

"Give her some time and space." Spence said.

"I'll try." Derek said.


	6. Chapter 6

Giving up and Loving on

Ch. 6 Moving Forward

Author's Note: Thank you so much for all the reviews. I am still going to try my best to have this story done by Easter. Thank you again and enjoy.

Cindy

(Derek's point of view)

It's been three weeks. Nothing has changed. I keep trying to talk to Penelope. I'm so hurt and angry. I've had enough. I just can't believe my Baby Girl would treat me this way.

I went to Hotch. He had noticed the change. I told Hotch that I would rather not be the one always calling Penelope. Hotch agreed I didn't have to call in less of an emergency.

The team had noticed things to. Penelope sounded sad when on speaker phone. This was all her though. All she had to do was talk to me. Since she refuses I refuse to let her treat me this way.

I was so glad to be home. I had a date with Savannah. I was looking forward to getting my mind off Penelope. I got ready for my date.

I was taking Savannah to a new club. We were both excited to be going. Savannah looked amazing when I picked her up. We grabbed a quick dinner. Then we hit the club.

We were dancing and having a lot of fun. I was getting my groove on. Then I saw her. Penelope was there in a red dress. She and Sam were dancing. I felt so pissed off.

"Look Honey its Penelope and Sam." Savannah said.

"Let's go I'm ready to go home." I said.

"Shouldn't we go say hello to them?" Savannah asked.

"No let's go." I answered.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Can we please just go home?" I asked.

"Yeah sure let's go." Savannah said confused.

"Thanks." I said as I saw Penelope looking we left.

I knew Savannah would have questions. I wasn't sure how I would answer them. I couldn't tell my girlfriend. I was mad because Penelope wouldn't flirt with me. I tried to think of something to tell her though.

"Derek what's going on?" Savannah asked as we returned to my place.

"Penelope and I aren't talking right now." I answered.

"Why?" She asked.

"I don't know she's been acting strange." I answered.

"Did you try talking to her?" Savannah asked.

"Well yeah. She doesn't want to talk to me." I yelled.

"Calm down I'm just trying to help." Savannah said.

"I know listen I don't want to talk about this." I said.

"You're always shutting down on me." Savannah yelled.

"You want me to open up." I said angrily.

"Yes Derek please." She said.

"Fine I'm mad at Penelope because she stopped flirting with me. I was pissed to see her dancing with Sam tonight." I said.

"Are you in love with her?" Savannah asked as she started to cry.

"I really don't know I do have feelings for her. I'm so sorry." I said apologizing.

"Did you set out to hurt me, Penelope, or even yourself?" Savannah asked.

"No." I answered.

"Then don't be sorry go find your happiness." She said.

"I hope you find yours too." I responded.


	7. Chapter 7

Giving up, Loving on

Ch. 7 Confront

Author's Note: Thank you for all the support. I hope you're enjoying this story. I am still hoping to have it done by Easter. Thank you again for reading.

Cindy

(Penelope's point of view)

When I saw Derek at the club I felt sick. Sam quickly noticed. He asked if something was wrong. I said I just wanted to go home. Sam agreed but kept pressing me.

A few days later Sam and I broke up. I just couldn't commit to him. I hadn't seen or talked to Derek since that night at the club. We felt so far apart.

"Kitten can we come in?" Rossi asked pointing to himself and Alex.

"Sure come on in." I answered happily.

"How are you Penelope?" Alex asked.

"I'm good." I answered.

"Don't lie to us Penelope." Rossi said.

"Okay I'm not so good. How was the case?" I asked hoping to change the subject.

"Um we got the Unsub." Alex said.

"What happened?" I asked knowing more had gone on.

"Derek got in a fight with the Unsub." Rossi answered.

"Is he okay?" I asked concerned.

"Physically he's fine. Hotch had to suspended him for three days though." Alex answered.

"Oh no." I mumbled.

"What is going on with you?" Rossi asked.

"Sam and I broke up." I answered knowing that was what he was asking me.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Alex said.

"That wasn't what I was talking about." Rossi said clearly annoyed.

"I know." I said.

"Penelope we just want to help you." Alex said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Why did you stop talking to Derek?" Rossi asked me.

"I've been going to church." I answered knowing I had confused them.

"Okay." Rossi said.

"It's Lent." I hinted.

"Yes it is." Alex said giving me an encouraging smile.

"I gave up flirting with Derek." I said quickly.

"Wow." Rossi said.

"Why didn't you tell Derek?" Alex asked.

"I don't know he has faith issues. Also there was my pride. I just thought it would be okay. Now he won't talk to me." I answered.

"Have you tried to talk to him?" Rossi asked.

"Yeah I tried." I answered.

"You need to tell him." Alex said.

"Yeah I know. I'm going to try and call tonight." I said as they both nodded.

I left work really late. I decided to wait until the next day to call Derek. When I called Derek didn't answer. I didn't want to leave a message. I tried a few more times he still didn't answer. I kept calling off and on through out the next day.

It was getting late. I was meeting a friend for breakfast the next morning. I got ready for bed. I dreamed of Derek. He was so angry with me. He told me he hated me. I woke up in tears. I knew it was my entire fault. Why had I done with?


	8. Chapter 8

Giving up Loving on

Ch. 8 I hurt him

Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews. I am still working hard to get this story done. I am aiming for Easter night to be completely finished. Thank you.

Cindy

(Penelope's point of view)

I was early. I got my usual and sat down. I saw Savannah come in. She was ordering. I wasn't sure what she knew. She saw me and walked over to my table.

"Hi Savannah." I said.

"Hello Penelope." She responded.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Okay I guess considering." Savannah answered.

"Considering what?" I asked.

"Derek and I broke up." She answered as I gasped.

"You broke up?" I questioned in shock.

"Yeah we just wanted different things. You really need to talk to him. You really hurt him." Savannah said.

"Thank you Savannah." I said sincerely.

"Take care of yourself and him." She said walking away.

I finished breakfast with my friend. I headed home. I decided to try and call Derek yet again. It went straight to voice mail. I left a message. I asked if we could get together and talk.

I waited a couple of hours and then tried to call him again. It rang a few times and then went to voicemail again. I left another message I begged for him to just talk to me. I couldn't believe the mess I had made. It was just two weeks until Easter. Church was helping me stay focused. I need that faith and courage right now.

We had a case the next day. I had hoped to see Derek. When I presented the case Derek wasn't there. I briefly saw him as they left.

The case ended up being a long one. We had no information. There were three victims with nothing and no one in common. I kept searching. I finally found some information. The victims had all recently been on trips.

They had all went to Florida. It turned out they had all been in the same hotel. They didn't seem to have any other connections. They had all been there at different times.

I could tell the case was weighing on the team. They all sounded tired. Derek didn't speak directly to me. I did see him though. He looked tired and sad.

JJ asked me if I could look after Henry. I was so happy to spend time with him. I loved the distraction too. Henry and I had so much fun.


	9. Chapter 9

Giving up Loving On

Ch. 9 Good Friday

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Things will keep getting better from here. Thank you again.

Cindy

(Penelope's point of view)

The case is sadly still going on. There was a lead after yet another person was killed. I wanted to talk to Derek badly. I just hoped he could forgive me.

I asked Hotch if I could leave early. He agreed but asked if I was okay. I told him I was attending Good Friday service. He said that was great. Then Hotch asked me to say a prayer for them to catch the Unsub so he could get home to Jack.

The service was beautiful. I hadn't ever attended a Good Friday service. I found myself once again learning new things. I felt at peace as I left the service.

I was almost home when Hotch called me. Hotch asked if I could return to the office. I quickly hurried to my office. The information found on the Unsub was really good. I hoped it would help them catch him quickly.

"Hello cape crusaders." I said as JJ said she was putting me on speaker phone.

"We need you to look for the Mother. He seems she's been in contact with the Unsub." Reid explained.

"Sure thing Boy Wonder." I said as I got back to work.

"Penelope." Derek said as I picked up the phone.

"Yes Derek." I responded nervously.

"Turns out it's his Step-Mom." Derek said as I typed in the new information.

"Okay I found her. I'll send the info your way." I said.

"Thank you Pen." Derek said sadly.

"You're very welcome." I responded.

"Baby Girl can we talk when I get home?" Derek asked.

"I would love to." I answered as I started to cry in relief.

"Don't cry it'll be okay." Derek said his voice was shaky.

I was shocked. Derek was going to give me a chance. I was able to smile for the first time in weeks. When I got home I slept so well.

The next morning I took Henry and Jack to my church's Easter egg hunt. They had a great time. Everyone commented on my well behaved nephews. Jessica joined us for lunch afterwards. I kept hoping to hear good news from the team.


	10. Chapter 10

Giving up Loving on

Ch. 10 Easter

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews. Obviously I didn't finish this story by Easter. So the last few chapters will be longer. Thank you for all the support. Hope you enjoy.

Cindy

(Penelope's point of view)

It's Easter Sunday. I'm so glad it's here. This is the official end of Lent. Church was so amazing. He has risen.

I was so happy that Derek wanted to talk. Sadly the case was still going on. The Unsub had disappeared yet again. After church I didn't stay for the Easter Brunch. I headed to the office to try and help the team. I decided to call Derek and check in.

"Hey Baby Girl you've got great timing." Derek said.

"Always have always will Hot Stuff." I responded with a giggle.

"We have a cousin that owns a cabin. We think the Unsub might be there." Derek said chuckling at me.

"I'll get that info right now." I said.

"Thanks." Derek responded.

Happily the address lead right to the Unsub. I was so happy to hear they had caught him. The team was on their way home. I was anxious about talking to Derek. I just hoped he was ready to forgive me.

I had missed him so much. I have come to realize he's not just my best friend. I wasn't sure what would happen. As far as I know he is always just teasing. I mean why would someone like him want someone like me.

Derek came to my office. He hugged me. I felt like crying. He just smiled at me. He asked if I would come to his place. I agreed and offered to pick up take out.

"Baby Girl relax." Derek said as we arrived at his place.

"I'm so sorry Hot Stuff." I said as I started to cry.

"Can you tell me why?" Derek asked.

"I've been going to church. It's a Methodist church. It's really nice." I said.

"Okay." He responded confused.

"Lent came around and I wanted to give up something." I tried to explain.

"You gave me up?" He asked still confused.

"No just flirting with you." I answered.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Derek asked calmly.

"I know you've had issues with your faith." I tried to reason with both him and myself.

"Oh Penelope. It's got much better. Heck I even can go into a church and feel something." Derek said.

"I'm really sorry." I said again.

"I know you are." Derek said.

"I just didn't want to make you uncomfortable." I said.

"I'm sorry too for my reaction." Derek said.

"It's okay." I said.

"Let's make a deal." Derek said.

"Okay." I responded.

"No more secrets." Derek said.

"Okay then we should probably talk about your break up and mine." I said as he looked up at me in shock.


	11. Chapter 11

Giving up Loving on

Ch. 11 Talking

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews. I really appreciate the support now on with the story.

Cindy

(Derek's point of view)

"How did you know about my break up?" I asked.

"I ran into Savannah." Penelope answered.

"What did she say?" I asked nervously.

"Not much." Penelope answered vaguely.

"I would've told you." I said truthfully.

"I have some news too." Penelope said.

"More news?" I asked.

"Sam and I broke up." She explained.

"Seriously?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah." She mumbled.

"What happened?" I asked worried about her.

"We just fizzled out." Penelope said.

"I'm sorry to hear that." I said not really sure how I felt.

"I'm sorry about Savannah." Penelope said.

"Let's watch a movie." I said wanting to just spend some time with my girl.

"Sounds good but only if you make popcorn." Penelope said with a giggle.

"I've got candy too." I said.

"Is it chocolate?" She asked.

"You know it Angel." I answered.

We watched the movie in silence. After we finished eating the popcorn Penelope laid her head on my shoulder. I looked at her. She's so beautiful. I noticed as the movie ended she was asleep. I kissed her cheek.

I picked Penelope up. I carried her into my guest room. I laid her in the bed. I sat on the edge watching her sleep peacefully.

The next morning I went out early and picked us up some breakfast. Penelope apologized for falling asleep. I told her it was no big deal. After breakfast we too Clooney for a walk.

It was so nice to spend time with her. I missed her so much. She's always so bright. She truly makes my life better.


	12. Chapter 12

Giving up Loving on

Ch. 12 Back to Normal

Author's Note: This chapter is a little longer. The last few chapters will be even longer. A little more drama then romance time. Thank you again for the support.

Cindy

(Derek's point of view)

Rarely are Monday's much fun. After a week off I felt well rested. Penelope and I had spent much of the week together. Now I was looking forward to normal and maybe even more.

We didn't have a case. Everyone spent the day catching up on paper work. We all talked a little. At lunch time I headed to Penelope's office. I was hoping we could get lunch together.

I was shocked to see Sam as I got to her office. He was asking her for another chance. I was worried. Had I lost yet another chance? She politely told Sam it was over. She did say she would like to be friends. He agreed and they hugged. Then Sam left.

"Hot Stuff you can come in now." Penelope said.

"Oh uh hi." I said shocked I had got caught.

"I guess you saw that." She said.

"Yeah are you sure it's over?" I asked not sure I wanted to hear what she had to say.

"Yeah I'm sure. I have feelings for someone else." Penelope answered nervously.

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Yeah he's a real Hottie. And he's smart. No one is as great as he is." She answered with a huge smile.

"Angel I'm jealous." I said trying to sound like I was joking.

"He also works for the BAU so he understands my work." She hinted.

"Oh really?" I asked getting it.

"How about you? Do you have feelings for anyone?" She asked.

"Yes I do this sexy, smart, sassy blond." I answered as she smile got bigger.

"You two are being especially annoying." JJ said as she and Reid came in.

"Did you hear that Baby Girl?" I asked.

"Nope I didn't hear a thing." Penelope answered.

"We're going to get lunch. Do you want to come?" Reid asked us.

"Sure, okay." Penelope and I answered together.

"How about the others?" I asked.

"Hotch is in a meeting. Alex already left. Dave said he would meet us there." JJ said.

Lunch was really nice. Penelope and I shared our food. We even feed each other. The others teased us. We didn't care though. The rest of the work day was boring. Penelope and I made plans to meet up after work at my place.

"Baby Girl come in." I said as she came to my door.

"Hey I brought pizza." She said.

"I have a quick question before we watch a movie." I said.

"What's wrong?" Penelope asked looking concerned.

"Nothing is wrong Penelope." I answered.

"Oh good. What's up?" She asked.

"Would you like to go out sometime?" I asked nervously.

"Like a date?" She asked.

"Not like a date. I want a date with you." I answered.

"I would love to." She said smiling at me.


	13. Chapter 13

Giving up Loving on

Ch. 13 Not a normal Date

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews. They were all amazing. This chapter is a little longer as will be the final two chapters. Thank you again and enjoy.

Cindy

(Penelope's point of view)

I was excited yet nervous as I waited for Derek. Tonight is our first date. He wouldn't give me any clues as to where we are going. He just told me to where something comfortable and to make sure my shoes are comfortable. I assume we will be walking at some point.

JJ had a date tonight. So she wouldn't be able to help me get ready. I called Alex and asked her if she was busy. She said she wasn't. I asked her to come over. She quickly agreed. I was glad to see her. She smiled as I opened the door. I hugged her and invited her in.

"I don't know what to wear. He just said to be comfortable. He wouldn't tell me anything else." I shouted.

"Calm down Penelope. I'm sure we can find you something cute, comfortable, and casual." Alex said as she followed me to my closet.

"Wow okay how about this?" Alex asked holding up an outfit.

"That's my exercising clothes." I responded with a laugh.

"How about this?" She asked holing up a pair of pink capris and a white and pink blouse."

"Maybe if we can find shoes to match." I answered.

"These are cute and they look comfortable." Alex said talking about a pair of pink strappy shoes.

"Okay those are good." I said.

"You should get dressed." Alex said looking at the clock.

"Can you stay and help me with my hair and make-up?" I asked.

"I would love to." Alex answered.

I took a really quick shower. It helped me to relax a little. Then I got dress. Alex helped me curl my hair. Then I put it in a ponytail. Next we did my make-up. Alex left just minutes before Derek arrived.

"Whoa Baby Girl you're smoking." Derek said handing me a bouquet of assorted bright colored flowers.

"You too." I said looking at his t-shirt and jeans.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked after I out the flowers in water.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we walked out.

"It's a surprise." Derek answered.

We talked about out days in the drive. I told Derek about Alex helping me get ready. He told me about a new house he was flipping. We sat quietly until we arrived at the Community Center. I was really confused. Derek just smiled as she to follow him.

"Hello everyone welcome to couples cooking class. Tonight we will be making a casserole of your choice. I will be around to help you." The teacher said.

"Couples cooking class?" I asked Derek shocked.

"We've done dinner and a movie plenty of time as friends. I wanted out first date to be special." Derek answered making me smile.

The class was so much fun. Derek and I decided to make a chicken casserole. It had chicken, rice, mushrooms, and gravy. We topped the casserole with biscuits.

At the end of class we were allowed to eat the casserole. Derek and I feed each other. We quickly agreed to come back next month if Derek was in town. We talked to people for a few minutes and then left.

After that Derek said we needed to go back to my place. Derek said I needed workout clothes. I was shocked again. We were going to exercise on out first date. It was original that was for sure.

It turned out it was a yoga class. I was really worried about doing yoga. I'm not the skinniest or flexible person. It was a beginner's class though. Derek seemed to be having more trouble than I was.

Derek had on some tight sweats. They were making it hard for him to move around. Suddenly we changed poses. Derek made a yelping sound. His pants had spilt in the crouch. Derek looked so embarrassed. People started to laugh. Derek looked at me blushing. I smiled and told him thank you.

"Why did you thank me?" Derek asked.

"This is the most unique date ever. I've loved every moment of it." I answered truthfully.

"Let me change and we can go." Derek said now smiling too.

Derek was quiet on the drive. When we arrived at my apartment he seemed really nervous. I invited him to come in. He refused saying he had to get up early. He offered to walk me to my door though.

"I'd love for you to walk me to my door." I said.

"Okay then." Derek said getting out as we walked.

"Good night Penelope." Derek said as we arrived at my door.

"Nighty night Derek." I said as he kissed my cheek and started to walk away.

"Seriously you aren't going to kiss me properly." I yelled.

"Do you want me to?" He asked walking back over to me.

"Do you want to kiss me?" I asked back worried of what his response would be.

"Yes I've wanted to kiss you for years." He answered sincerely.

He pulled me close to him. I was shaking a little. I felt his lips pressing against mine. I could see fireworks. Clearly there were sparks. Then I felt his tongue enter my mouth. The kiss turned very passionate.

"Penelope that kiss was beyond amazing." Derek said still panting.

"I agree with you." I said blushing.

"Would you like to go out again soon?" Derek asked.

"As soon as we can." I said happily.

"We'll make it happen. I promise." Derek responded.

"Are you sure you don't want to come in?" I asked.

"Not tonight. I want to enjoy this. Let's take things slow for right now." Derek said as I agreed with him.

It didn't take long though. Just a few weeks later Derek did stay the night. It was so magical. He was so sweet and tender. Derek and I even went to church together. Our relationship is growing with each passing day.


	14. Chapter 14

Giving up Loving on

Ch. 14 Christmas

Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews. Sorry it has taken so long to get this out. It was Derby time here. I had to prepare and then my allergies got the best of me. I wanted to get this out though. Only one more chapter after this one. Thank you again and enjoy.

Cindy

(Derek's point of view)

It's Christmas Eve. Penelope and I have been a couple for a little over eight months now. We've had our ups and downs. We had our first fight about a month into our relationship.

During the fight we got really mad. I had done something risky. In the process I saved a life. Penelope yelled she loved me that day. I knew I was as responsible for her happiness and she is for mine. I made sure from that day on I thought of her first.

Back to today. My Mom, one of my sisters, my brother-in-law, nephew, and niece were able to come see us. Just a month ago Penelope and I moved into a house I had flipped for us. I had let Penelope decorate except for my Man cave den and no purple in our bedroom.

Tonight we are having my family and our team and their families over for dinner. Penelope and I are cooking. We still attend cooking classes. Our teacher helped us plan the menu and go over recipes.

My family arrived early as usual. Mom looked upset. I knew she wasn't use to not cooking dinner. I wanted her to relax. I just wanted her to enjoy for once.

JJ, Reid, and Henry arrived next. I tried to be cool. Though I noticed Reid and JJ holding hands. I couldn't help it. I finally asked if she and Reid were dating. She said yes. Then I said what about Rossi. I knew JJ and Rossi had also been spending a lot of time together. It turned out Rossi has a girlfriend.

Alex and her husband arrived. Rossi and his girlfriend Tanya arrived after that. Then the door bell rang again. I was shocked to see Sam and Savannah there. Penelope had seen them in the store and invited them to stop by. They had become a couple shortly after Penelope and me when they saw each other at a club.

"Hot Stuff can you get the door again." Penelope said.

"Okay." I responded.

"Hello hope its okay Jack and I brought a special guest with us. Hotch said, I was surprised since Hotch hadn't dated since he and Beth broke up.

"Merry Christmas." A familiar voice said.

"Emily." I gasped in shock.

"Hey Derek." Emily said hugging me.

Everyone greeted Emily. She told us she was home for the holidays and hoping to be home even longer. Jack, Henry, my nephew, and niece all ran around. Our friends talked as I served the appetizers. A short time later we had dinner. Sam and Savannah had to leave after dinner.

It was time for gifts. We were doing gifts with the team. My nephew and niece would also each get one gift to open. It was a family tradition. We let the kids open their gifts first.

My nephew and niece got night clothes from us. We got them each a little toy also. We got Henry a Star Wars Lego set. He loved it. We got Jack a junior agent set. He loved it too.

We went in a circle until everyone had opened gifts. Each of the team has bought gifts for my family as well. I was glad we hadn't mailed Emily's gifts yet.

After everyone was finished opening their gifts I said I had one more. I went into the Den closet. I got the huge box and carried it into our Living Room. I handed it to Penelope. I knew she was confused since we agreed to open presents tomorrow.

"Is this a desk top computer?" Penelope asked me.

"Looks like a big TV Aunt Penny." Henry said.

"Just open it please Baby Girl." I said.

"Fine but if it is a TV I am selling it." Penelope said as I smiled.

Penelope started to unwrap the huge box with help from the kids. She looked at the box. There was nothing wrote on it. I got up and used my knife to open the box for her.

Penelope pulled out another box this one was a little smaller. She opened the box and then another. Then yet another box. This kept going until she got to a small box. As she pulled the top off and gasped.

I dropped to one knee. She pulled out the ring box. She slowly opened it. Her mouth dropped as she looked at it then at me.

"Penelope I love you. You're my Baby Girl and my angel. Will you please do me the honor of being my wife? Will you marry me?" I asked as I took the ring out of the box.

"It's beautiful." Penelope whispered while looking at the purple tinted diamond.

"Penelope?" I questioned nervously.

"Hot stuff I would be honored to marry you and make you officially mine." She said smiling.

"Is that a yes?" I asked.

"That's heck yes." She answered as I slipped the ring onto her ring.

As we kissed our families cheered. Everyone then gave us hugs and hand shakes. The women started wedding talk. I suggested the men come into my Den. They happily did. Reid said he'd rather watch sports then be apart of wedding talk.

After everyone left Penelope and I got ready. We went to Candle light service at church. Penelope showed her church family her ring. Everyone was very happy for us. I held Penelope's hand. I couldn't stop smiling.

When I woke up Christmas morning I was afraid last night was a dream. Penelope was still sleeping. I grabbed her hand. I saw the ring. I knew my dream came true.

I made breakfast. Penelope and I had a quiet morning. My family came over. My Mom wanted to cook. After last night Penelope said we should let her. We were exhausted so I agreed.

I though this would be my best Christmas ever. Then I realized the best is yet to come. I hoped that by next Christmas Penelope would be my wife. I knew that would be the best gift yet.


	15. Chapter 15

Giving up Loving on

Ch.15 Lent and beyond

Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews and readers for this story. I appreciate the reviews a lot. This is the last chapter. I am still working on my GH story and have a Gilmore Girls and One Tree Hill story planned for the near future. Once again thank you for all the support. Happy Mother's Day to all the Mom's out there. This chapter is in admiration of my Mom.

Cindy

(Penelope's point of view)

It's been a year since I gave up flirting with Derek. Suring this year we started dating, moved in together, got engaged. And on Valentine's Day we got married. It's been the best year of my life. Today is Ash Wednesday.

Derek agreed to not only go to the church service but also to give something up himself this year. I decided to give up all chocolate. Well almost all chocolate. Derek picked not watching any sports. I have a feeling we will both struggle. At least we have each other.

[One Month later]

I was so sick. My stomach hurts so much. I teased that it was the lack of chocolate. I knew Derek was worried about me. I'm normally healthy.

Derek finally talked me into going to the doctor. Then we got a bad case. Derek and the team had to leave. I had so much to do. I just kept going. Derek was upset that I canceled my appointment.

The team solved the case and was on their way back in just a few days time. Derek made me another appointment to see the doctor. I figured I just had the flu. I finally decided to just go.

The doctor examined me. He asked a lot of questions. Then he suggested a blood test. I cringed since I hate needles. Derek held my hand. The nurse quickly drew my blood.

A short time later the doctor returned. He had a strange little smile on his face. He said almost everything was normal. I got worried again.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked anxiously.

"Nothing is wrong Penelope. It just seems you'll be adding to your family." He answered.

"What does that mean Doc?" Derek asked annoyed.

"I'm pregnant?" I asked in shock.

"Yes you are Penelope." The doctor answered.

"How could I be and not know? How can I still be having a period?" I questioned the doctor blushing.

"It's rare but not unheard of." The doctor responded.

"I just um what now?" I asked.

"We'll set up a sonogram for next week. Your hormone levels show that you should be far enough along to see the baby." The doctor said.

"Thanks." I said.

"See you next week. Get some prenatal vitamins and rest." The doctor said as I nodded.

As I turned to Derek I could tell he was in shock. He just kept starring at me. I gathered my stuff. Derek followed as I made my appointment.

He handed me the keys. I was really worried. He normally drove when we were together. I drove slowly. The silence in the car seemed loud. I was wondering if he was angry or scared. I felt so terrified but excited.

"Derek are you okay?" I asked as Clooney ran and jumped up to kiss me.

"Down Clooney." Derek yelled as Clooney whimpered and laid down.

"Derek he was fine." I said.

"No he shouldn't jump on you." Derek snapped at me.

"It's okay Clooney." I said leaning down to rub him.

"I need a drink." Derek said.

"First you need to apologize to Clooney and then you need to sit down and tell me what you are thinking." I said.

"I'm sorry Clooney you know I love you." Derek said patting him on the head. Pen I just don't feel like talking." Derek said walking away from me.

[One week later]

Derek still hasn't talk to me about the baby. I'm trying to not be upset. Everyone said I just need to be patient. I mentioned the sonogram last night. Derek just got up and left the room. I'm getting worried.

"Derek are you ready to go?" I asked not wanting to be late.

"Let's go." He answered like he was going into battle.

"Derek are we ever going to talk about the baby?" I asked.

"Maybe later." He mumbled.

"Fine whatever." I snapped in annoyance.

I was happy our wait was short. I kind of felt like slapping Derek. I knew something was off with him. I just wish he would tell me what. Derek tried to grab my hand but I jerked it away.

"Okay Penelope, Derek let's take a look at your baby." The doctor said.

"Yes." I said happily.

"There's Baby Morgan." The doctor said pointing to our baby.

"That's our baby?" Derek asked me.

"Kind of looks like a peanut huh?" I asked.

"It's beautiful." He said quietly with tears in his eyes.

"You are ten weeks pregnant and all looks good." The doctor said.

"Thank you." I said.

"Let me go print you some pictures." The doctor said leaving us alone.

"Derek are you okay?" I asked as I saw tears run down his face.

"I'm really worried." He admitted as he wiped away his tears.

"What are you worried about?" I asked glad he seemed to be opening up.

"Can we wait until we get home to talk?" Derek asked.

"Yes." I simply answered.

"Okay here are four prints for you." The doctor said before we left.

"Can we send one to my Mom?" Derek asked as we got in the car.

"Yeah we can. Here's yours." I said handing him one.

"I need a frame." He said.

"Oh yeah?" I asked.

"Yeah so I can put the baby on my desk next to our wedding picture and so I can take it with me when I travel." Derek answered.

"I have a few frames you can choose from." I said smiling.

We talked a little on the drive. Nothing too serious. We hadn't really talked all week. Derek seemed more like himself. When we got home he came around and opened my door like normal. Then he pulled me towards him and held me. I pulled away grabbed his hand and we walked inside.

"I need you to just listen to me. Let me get everything out before you respond." Derek said.

"That's fair. I'm listening." I said.

"My Dad was a great man. He was a wonderful police officer, husband, father, and friend. I loved him so much. His death it changed me. It made me angry and hurt. I missed out on so much not having a Dad. I don't want our child to have that happen to them. I don't want them to be without a Dad. I'm so scared. Also since I only had a Dad for a short time I'm worried I won't be a good one." Derek said.

"Can I talk now?" I asked wanting to make sure he was done.

"Yes." Derek answered.

"You're going to be a great Dad just like you're a great husband, Agent, son, and friend." I said.

"How can you be so sure?" He asked.

"The fact that you are worried about our child's future now just proves it. Also this will be a new reason to be careful and not take any unneeded risk. We can't control the future. We have to live each day to the fullest though." I answered.

"We're having a baby. The two of us in one little baby." Derek said.

"The kid will be a knock out." I teased.

"Yes it will. Just like he or she's mother." Derek said seriously.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" Derek asked.

"I honestly don't care as long as the baby is healthy." I answered.

"I would like a little girl." Derek said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah I want her to look just like her beautiful Mom." Derek said.

"You don't want a son to teach sports to?" I asked.

"Maybe next time." He answered.

"Can we get through this time before we start talking about next time?" I asked.

"Sure." Derek answered.

[Seven months later]

"One more push Baby Girl." Derek said.

"No I can't. No more." I cried.

"Penelope look at me. You are so strong you can do this." Fran said as she helped me count.

"Okay." I cried.

A short time later I held my baby girl. We named her Annabella Sophia Morgan. Annabella means joy. Sophia means wisdom. Reid knew the second I asked. I knew the team would love our new little girl. As soon as the returned from the case they were working on they would all be here.

I handed Annie to her Daddy. I cried as I saw him kiss her hand. He had tears in his eyes too. Fran was taking pictures. I asked for the camera and then Derek handed Fran Annie. She started to cry.

I started thinking about the pass. Every moment was worth it. God was leading me the right way when I gave up flirting with Derek for lent. It led me to this time.


End file.
